


Reason for The Name

by TheNeonWarrior



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeonWarrior/pseuds/TheNeonWarrior
Summary: Arthur asks Merlin where he got his name from.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Reason for The Name

“Merlin, why are you named after a bird anyways?” Arthur asks nonshalontly while looking down at his paperwork he was procrastinating.

“Erm, well you see it's a long story,” Merlin said while scrubbing the floors.

“Go on we have time,” Arthur said with a smirk dropping the papers in his hand onto the desk then propping his feet up on the edge of his work desk.

“Eh, well you see sire, it’s a really long story, and quite frankly that stack of papers there won’t magically do themselves,” Merlin said with hidden spite. 

“Tch, Merlin! Come on it can’t be that embracing,” He wanted to add that he had met Huith and that she seemed to be a very nice person, but he didn’t risk it.

“Arthur I’m only saying I can’t do your court work for you, and you of all people need high concentration,” Merlin says then continues scrubbing the floor.

A few minutes of silence go by. Arthur was trying not to fall asleep at his desk when he heard Merlin start to hum. ‘How was he supposed to work when he is humming like that? Damn I really do need to concentrate to be able to work.” He admitted Merlin was right, to himself at least, and that is where it would stay.

“Merlin, you can’t keep humming if you want me to work, it’s one or the other.” Arthur slowly stood up with a smirk on his face. “You could, one stop humming and let me work in peace or, you could tell me a bit about yourself. Hmm Merlin, how does it sound?” He stalks over to Merlin and places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Ugh, Alright fine, I have no idea why you’re being so persistent on this but, fine I’ll tell you. Happy?” Merlin said, swatting away Arthur's hand. 

Merlin knew almost everything about Arthur except for the close personal things one keeps close to their heart. It was only fair he told Arthur a little about himself, right? There’s no harm in it, Merlin thinks. 

Merlin gives out a sigh and stands up. 

“Just don’t mention this to anyone else, okay?” He was asking this because this was very personal to him.

“Yeah, I promise Merlin,” Arthur said sincerely while looking him in the eyes.

“M-my mother told me that,” Merlin takes a deep breath before he is able to continue speaking, “that a Merlin was my father's favorite animal and how he would talk about them all the time. So my mother named me Merlin to remind me of how much my father loves me even though he had to leave us to keep us safe,” Merlin slipped up hoping Arthur won’t ask about what he had to protect us from. If he knew the answer it wouldn’t be good. He had to leave because of your father. 

“That just confirms my theory, all of you are so sentimental,” Arthur says with a laugh and ruffles Merlin's hair.

“Yeah I suppose we are,” Merlin says smiling and joining Arthur in laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have other Merlin drabbles so feel free to check those out! Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
